Kazemaru's Crush
by Babachi
Summary: Kazemaru seems to be a bit crazy about a certain someone, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

"This is to much…"

There he goes, drooling over ENDOU MAMORU.

He is the finest boy he has EVER met.

"Whoa, Kazemaru, maybe a little too much drool?"

Kazemaru blushed at Max's statement.

"You know perfectly well I have my crush….on….him…."

Max rolled his eyes.

Max knew Kazemaru for 4 years now and know many of his secrets and same for Kazemaru.

Max has been dating Handa for quite a while and the whole team knows it.

Meanwhile, Endou was practicing with Kidou and Tobitaka.

Kazemaru just stared at his eyes, hair and just everything.

"Drool alert!"

"Damn it, Max, you ruined my train of thought!"

"Haha, It would've been embarrassing if captain saw you drooling over him "

"…..Look at me…..?"

Then Handa came in, interrupting , " I bet everybody notices."

"Notices? What are you two talking about?"

Then in harmony, Max and Handa said, "He has eyes for you!"

* * *

><p>Yay~ my first story :]<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The tears fell out of his eyes.

This is insane. Why Endou….ARE YOU DATING NATSUMI?

This isn't right. Endou should have feeling for me.

Aki gently laid her hands on Kazemaru's shoulder, "Don't worry, It was a shock for all of us, There's other people out there…..but I think you have your eyes locked on him and will keep it that way. Hopefully their relationship doesn't last long, but then….."

"It's okay Aki. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Kazemaru just wanted to be alone. He felted betrayed.

Outside of Kazemaru's room, he heard Endou and Natsumi laughing together.

He wanted to be the one who laughed with Endou, not Natsumi.

Aleast he knew somebody, like Aki, supported him.

Kazemaru listened to music until he drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Kazemaru was going crazy.

He _needed _Endou, and that was final.

He needed to take it all off his chest.

_He will confess to Endou._

" I just need to find a place to confess and hopefully things will go good from there."

* * *

><p>Yay~ i think this chapter is better than the first :]<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

" ARE YOU READDYYYY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SOLDIER!" screamed a "general" Max.

"YESSSSSSS,IM READDDYY, LETS DOO THISS!" screamed a very positive Kazemaru.

People around them looked at them like they were crazy.

"Forget them soldier! You must focus on your goal! AND JUST WHAT IS YOUR GOALLL?"

"TO CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO ENDOU, SIR."

"CCOOORRREEEECCCCTTTT!"

Aw, shit. Here is the moment.

"General Max….."

"Yes soldier?"

"I must go into war, but my legs won't let me…"

-Max runs to go get a stick-

SMACCKK

"AHHHH! MY LEGS, WHAT THE FUCK MAX, I GOT A SPLINTER!"

" ITS GENERAL MAX TO YOU! YOU, MY GREATEST SOLDIER EVER TRAINED, MUST GO!"

"But General Ma-"

"NOOOPEEEE, GOOO!"

-Gets pushed into the field"

"Go my soldier, you will do fine."

_On the field_

"Oh! Kazemaru, there you are, I was just about to go get you for practice."

"Ummm…urhh…..eeeee"

"Kazemaru?"

"_Damnit, just spit it out kazemaru, you can do it me!"_

"**ENDOU, I LO-**

"Mamoru-kun!"

"Hey Natsumi! Give me a moment, Kazemaru needs to tell me something, well kazemaru?"

"…..**ENDOU, I LOVE YOUR GLOVES, WHERE DID YOU GET THEMM?"**

"WTF SOLDIER! YOU LOST TO A REBELLING WOMAN, DAMNIT! EPIC FAIL"

"Uhhh…Kazemaru…not to offend you but…. Why do you care about gloves?" asked a very confused goalkeeper.

"OH, UMMM…..ZDGJIDFGHIORHGIO! OH, DID YOU HEAR THAT, MY PHONE ALARM WENT OFF…. G…G..GOTTA GO!"

"He did that with his mouth…." Natsumi explained.

Day 1 of war…FAIL.

And yeah…talk about, "Go my soldier, you will do fine."

Nope, he didn't do well, not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

"HAHAHAHA, man, Yui is so funny!"

"Max, I didn't know you were into k-on…." Said Handa.

"I am. So shut up because I'm watching the special finale."

-Throws at chair at him-

"Don't tell me to shut up."

_2__ND__ DAY OF WAR_

"General Max, I'm here at my post. But why aren't you here?"

"Im in a cast…..my wife was psming."

"Oh…..a chair?"

"Yes…."

"-sigh- anyways I'm here."

"Good Soldier, what exactly is our target doing?"

"He is eating ramen noodles."

"HA! The target has let his guard down. Where is the enemy?"

"She is with her father at a family reunion."

"Perfect time to strike, go now, while you still can."

"Yes sir."

_In the dining hall_

"Hey Endou"

"Kazemaru! Here, since you really seemed to like my gloves, you can have these, I got myself some new ones."

Kazemaru awed in wonder. He was surprised he didn't give them to Natsumi…since you know…** They're dating.**

" Why didn't you give these to Natsumi?"

"Kazemaru…no….. Ichirouta, I've been noticing some change in you, one day I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked and saw you drooling straight at me. I thought to myself, does he have feelings for me?"

Kazemaru's eyes went big.

"Because I certainly have feeling for Ichirouta."

"The thought of seeing you looking at me like that, made me happy. I asked Natsumi for a favor. I told her about how you were looking at me and how you would never had asked me out, so we thought if she and I would date, you would react and try to win me. And it worked!"

Who would have thought Endou could pull of a smart plan like that? We all thought he was good at soccer.** And that's it. But we were wrong.**

"Endou, I-"

"I know, you love me and I love you."

At that moment, they're faces grew closer and closer until their lips met.

**Mission complete and the war was over.**


End file.
